


Don't You Wanna Stay [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"True Love" keeps getting in the way of happy femslash. Response to Quite A Common Fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Wanna Stay [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> I made this last week. I'd been hoping that we'd get more Regina/Tink interaction in episode 4, given that Tinker Bell did join the group. Instead she bailed, with very good reason, so the scenes available to work with were pretty limited. It was still fun, and the limited footage just made a nice challenge.

Enjoy!

P.S. I'm creating a personal website, which has everything I've written or vidded that has ever been put online, & download links for the vids. If you're interested, check it out at: lightsweaving.weebly.com.

P.P.S. I was trying to contact Google, a feat which appears to be impossible, because YouTube wasn't allowing me to reply to viewer comments & my account got deleted. Google keeps saying I can recover my account, but refuses to let me do so. And, again, I haven't found anyway to contact them. I'm not sure as to whether or not my YouTube account will be recovered. If it's not, then I will find another streaming site to use, because I'm really annoyed with Google's obstinate hijinks. In the meantime, I'm really glad I decided to post a site, which means there are download links even if, temporarily, there aren't streaming ones.

Since I can reply to comments here, & do get emails saying when I receive comments, if there's any issues with the downloads or if you have any ideas on either dealing with Google/YouTube or alternative streaming sites, please post them here.


End file.
